


Sorry I'm Late

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio is running late tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I'm Late

The night was still young. The bells had been raining for hours now. Ezio had been seen. Leonardo kept painting though. Shades of blue fading to grey as the rolling grey clouds of winter came in. The commision was a large one but worth it. A small noise came to his ears and he stopped, wiping the brush with a wet cloth.

Listening. The wind outside pushing on the studio. He went back to painting and let his mind wander. Ezio had been curled around him when they woke this morning. His beard leaving red marks on the skin it was rubbed against. Ezio was an avid cuddler. A loud thump came from upstairs and Leonardo did stop, holding his breath.

The house groaned and a shuffling of feet could be heard. Moving to the stairs. Leonardo grabbed his dagger, gifted to him by Ezio, and pushed his body into the small space under the stairs, hidden by a tarp. The space was used for when he had cadaverous in which he used to sketch out the human anatomy. Leonardo calmed his breathing and listened, keeping a firm grip in the dagger. The Templars had tried once before, and they would try again. When Ezio wasn’t here to save him. The stairs creaked and dust floated down as the heavy steps made their way down from the master bedroom.

They passed over him and then stopped. Leonardo could feel the other, hovering on the stairs. The fresh wet paint, the low candles, the half-eaten food along with a cup of wine. Even Leonardo could see it in his mind. He hadn’t been gone long and unless he left the studio, then he was most likely still in the house. The footsteps kept going and then a soft and tired voice called out, “Mi amor? Leo?”

Ezio.

Leonardo came out of hiding and the master assassin turned, hidden blade at the ready and then smiled at him. Leonardo put his dagger back away in his boot and hugged Ezio. Ezio hugged him back.

“I missed you.” Leonardo whispered into his broad shoulder.

“Sorry I’m late.”


End file.
